You Make Me Wanna: Kokuhaku Confession
by HalKJAkiko
Summary: oneshot. yaoi. When two confessions came... at the same time... what will be Sakuragi's responses and choice? Does he accept one... or reject both...


**You Make Me Wanna: Kokuhaku (Confession)  
**

A/N: Please, this is my very first fanfic... ever... so please do review... thanks!

Warning: This story contains yaoi content (boyxboy relationship), if you are uncomfortable with that, ScRaM!! No, stop! Maybe you can continue and see if I can change you mind about that...

Disclaimer: All characters (except Hanako who is from Sakura Fever, created by Ritz) belong to SlamDunk's rightful owner: Inoue Takehiko-san. Song Lyric (in bold) is from Blue's You Make Me Wanna with a little edition by myself to fit the story.  
  
'' = thoughts of characters  
  
**  
You know you make me wanna.  
  
You know you make me wanna.  
**  
[GARDEN OF RUKAWA'S HOUSE]  
  
A dark-haired, pale skinned and fox-eyed tall boy sat on a swing in the garden of his huge mansion, under a dark sky that were dotted with stars that look like diamonds. Beside him sat another shorter boy with brown hair and green eyes. They were silent. Then...  
  
"Kenji-kun..." Rukawa called as he stared at the starry night sky.  
  
"Is anything wrong, Kaede-kun?" seeing the troubled look on the silent youth, Fujima questioned.  
  
"I..." Rukawa stammered and Fujima was shocked to see the usual expressionless face was now red and flushing.  
  
"Hm... let me guess. Is it school work? Nah. You are not the kind who cares. Then, I guess it must something about love. I mean you don't have to worry about your school work nor money nor looks nor your basketball skill, so what else can make our Kaede-kun blush like that?" Grinning, Fujima teased the younger boy.  
  
"H-hai. I don't know when all these started but I just can't get him out of my mind. I even dreamt about him and me... over and over again." Rukawa blushed harder, making his pale face like a ripe apple in the autumn, and turned away to look at the sky again. "I... I want to make that dream come true but I don't know how."  
  
"I think the first thing you have to do is to tell him how you feel..."  
  
**To start it off I know you know me  
  
To come to think of it, it was only last week.  
  
That I had a dream about us, oh.  
  
That's why I am here, I'm writing this song.  
  
To tell the truth you know I have been hurting all along,  
  
Someway let me know, you want me, boy.  
**  
"Kenji-kun! Can you come to my room now? It's an emergency and I need immediate help!!" a certain spiky-haired boy poked his head out of his bed- room window and shouted down to the garden.  
  
Casting a side glance at Rukawa, Fujima saw that his itoko (cousin) was lost in his own thought, so he quietly slipped away to Sendoh's room.  
  
"What's up?" the green-eyed Shoyo captain flopped down on Sendoh's bed.  
  
"I need your advice." putting his most charming smile and most innocent (when was this said hentai boy ever??) puppy-eyed look, Sendoh sat down beside his cousin.  
  
"You need advice from me?? About what?" Fujima asked suspiciously, wondering what this happy-go-lucky Ryonan player was up to.  
  
"Well... you see, I think I'm in love. I mean ever since I saw him, I just kept on thinking about him... when I eat... when I walk... every moment! So... what do you think I should do?" Sendoh stood up and paced up and down the room.  
  
'Sigh... another love-struck cousin... why do they all come to me? I'm not like a love expert or anything.' Fujima thought.  
  
"Akira-kun, I'm not sure what the result will be but I think the best thing to do is to tell him about your feeling first. Anyway, I have confidence in you, I mean you are a pretty hard to resist guy, you know." Fujima gave the taller boy a wink.  
  
"Well... I'm sure about that but thanks anyway, itoko."  
  
"Well, it's late, you better sleep. Nitez." Fujima walked towards the door and said.  
  
"Nitez."  
  
**Everytime you see me what do you see?  
  
I feel like I'm a poor man and you're the prince.  
  
Oh baby, you're the only thing that I really need.  
  
Baby that's why:  
**  
[Next day, BASKETBALL COURT OF SHOHOKU HIGH SCHOOL]  
  
"Sakuragi! You're late!" Akagi stormed towards the red-headed youth and gave him a punch on his head.  
  
"Ite! You stupid Gori, how dare you hit the tensai?!" That earned him two more bumps on his head.   
  
"Now move! And start practicing!" Akagi growled and dragged the grumbling red-head to the court.  
  
And so the practice went on smoothly... well... with some "Temme! You stupid kitsune. I'm the tensai and I'm better than you." from Sakuragi (once...twice...three times? Every five minutes??), some "do'aho" from Rukawa, some snickering from Mitsui and Miyagi, some more head bashings from Akagi and, of course, how could a practice be complete without some whapping from Ayako's fan?  
  
**You make me wanna call you in the middle of the night.  
  
You make me wanna hold you till the morning light.  
  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall.  
  
You make me wanna surrender my soul.  
  
I know this is a feeling that I just can't fight.  
  
You're the first and last thing on my mind.  
  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall.  
  
You make me wanna surrender my soul.  
  
**Coming out of the locker room, Sakuragi went back to the court again to do his duty of cleaning up the court. Instead of seeing his partner, Kogure- sempai, Sakuragi saw someone else, a someone who had always irritated him, sweeping the court floor.  
  
"Kitsune, what are you doing here? Where's Kogure-sempai?" demanded Sakuragi.  
  
"I exchanged duty day with Kogure-sempai." Rukawa answered coldly.  
  
"Why? What are you up to? Are you going to sneak attack the tensai when everyone is gone, huh? You are afraid that I'll beat you so you want to get to me first, right?" Sakuragi was making assumptions again. _(Akiko: Hana- kun, do you know that when you assume, you make an ass out of u and me? Sakuragi: Temme! How dare you say the tensai is an ass?? Akiko: But you are assuming that Kaede-kun... our poor writer stopped immediately upon receiving a murderous stare from the red-head)  
_  
"Why are you not saying anything, huh? Did I just expose your plan? Haha... of course, I'm the tensai!" Sakuragi laughed. Suddenly, Rukawa walked towards the red-head and stood very close to him, then pulled Sakuragi into a tight embrace. Totally not expecting that, Sakuragi was stunned and his laugh ended immediately. Rukawa could feel that his heart was beating like mad but it felt great to feel a certain do'aho's warm body against him and with his heart thumping just the same rhythm as his own.  
  
"Hanamichi... I... suki da." Rukawa whispered into Sakuragi's ear. Before Sakuragi could react, Rukawa had loosen the embrace and was now looking straight at him.  
  
Sakuragi felt as if he was drowning in those beautiful blue orbs of the kitsune he had always hated. And before he knew it, Rukawa's pale face was coming nearer... he could feel his breath near his face and smell his cologne... and slowly and gingerly, Rukawa brushed his pale lips against Sakuragi's red ones. They felt as soft and warm as he had imagined, maybe even more. Just as he was trying to feel that wonderful feeling of the do'aho's lips again, Sakuragi had snapped back from his shock and pushed Rukawa away roughly.  
  
"What do you think you are doing, hentai fox? I'll kill you." Sakuragi pulled at Rukawa's collar, lifting a fist. But the fist never landed as the red-head released the other boy, grabbed his bag and ran off. Rukawa was left standing there alone in the empty court, his body felt cold from the sudden leaving of Sakuragi's warm body.  
  
**Well I know that these feelings won't end no, no.  
  
They'll just get stronger if I see you again.  
  
Baby I'm tired of being friends.  
  
I wanna know if you feel the same  
  
And could you tell me do you feel my pain?  
  
Don't leave me in doubt.  
**  
Sakuragi did not know where he was heading but his mind was in a blank state, or rather, a rather messy and confused state. He could not think straight so he let his legs carry him. Soon, he found himself in the playground and he sat down on one of the swings, taking in deep breaths.  
  
"Sakuragi? Can I talk to you?" someone said.  
  
"Huh? Aa. Sendoh! Er... of course! I mean, what trouble do you have, you can tell the tensai and I'll solve it for you! Hahaha..." trying to hide his confusion about what happened just now, Sakuragi laughed his loud laugh.  
  
"Er... Hana-kun... can I call you that?" Sendoh asked, giving Sakuragi a charming smile.  
  
"Ya." Not exactly listening as he drifted off to his thoughts again, Sakuragi nodded.  
  
"Thank you, Hana-kun!" beaming, Sendoh sat down on a swing next to Skauragi.  
  
"Hana-kun... I want to tell you that... erm..." Sendoh fell silent.  
  
"What?" Sakuragi, sensing the silence from the tall boy next to him, asked.  
  
"Hana-kun, I... I like you. I mean ever since I met you, you have captured my heart... my soul, my mind are all invaded by your images... your voice..." the usual calm Sendoh was now lost for words...  
  
'I like you? Those three words again!' They were giving him headaches. Sakuragi suddenly jumped from his swing and ran towards the lamppost. Then he started banging his head against the lamppost, trying to make the headaches and a certain fox-eyed boy's voice go away.  
  
"Hana-kun! What are you doing?" shocked, Sendoh quickly tried to pull Sakuragi away from the lamppost.  
  
"Sorry Sendoh. I need to be alone for a while." Sakuragi said between ragged breaths, and with that, he rushed off and went straight home.  
  
**Everytime you see me what do you see?  
  
I feel like I'm a poor man and you're the prince.  
  
Oh baby, you're the only thing that I really need.  
  
And baby that's why:  
**  
"Hana-chan! Time for dinner. It's your favourite dish!" A certain female with dark hair with streaks of bright red called from the kitchen.  
  
"Coming, oneesan." Sakuragi dragged himself to the dining table.  
  
"Are you okay? You look pale." Hanako frowned and placed one hand on Sakuragi's forehead. "No, you're not having a fever. So, what's the problem? You look as if you had ran into ghosts."  
  
"Oneesan..." Sakuragi started, his voice sounded a bit weird.  
  
"Hey kid, what is the problem? Did Haruko-chan rejected you and went out with that enemy of yours? What's his name again? Rukawa Kaede, ne?"  
  
Sakuragi flinched at that name and accidentally dropped his chopsticks. NOW Hanako was sure that something was very wrong. But Sakuragi did not seem to be ready to offer his answer to her questions. Could not stand the silence anymore, she whipped out a rubber hammer from no where and banged it on her younger brother's head.  
  
"Ite!! Why did you do that for?" Vein throbbing in his head, Sakuragi screamed at his sister.  
  
"TELL. ME. WHAT. IS. WRONG. WITH. YOU." Hanako, having the same hot temper as our red-headed tensai, shouted and gave her brother a murderous stare that said if he did not tell her, she was going to hack him into pieces.  
  
"Sigh... okay okay. I don't know how to start but I think everyone had gone crazy today." Sakuragi started to tell his oneesan what happened.  
  
"Hahaha... someone, I mean two handsome cute guys actually like my kid brother??!! Hahaha... this is news!" Hanako started laughing.  
  
"O-ONEESAN! I'm the tensai, so of course they'll like me!" Sakuragi scowled (the writer face-vaulted --"). But he fell silent again.  
  
Sensing that her brother was really troubled, Hanako took a deep breath to stop herself laughing.

"Look, Hana-chan. How do you feel about both of them?"  
  
"... I don't know. I mean I had always hated kitsune but... but I felt great to be in his arms and as for Sendoh, I have no idea." Sakuragi threw down his chopsticks exasperatedly.  
  
"Hana-chan. Do you really hate Rukawa that much? I mean he obviously doesn't hate you." Hanako asked in a serious tone.  
  
"I...I... I don't know. I mean he has always being irritating me right from the day we met... and now I want to beat him, one-on-one, so much that I am always thinking and dreaming of it."  
  
"So he's on your mind a lot?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
A short silence followed that and Sakuragi could see his sister's face was all red. Before he could ask what was the matter, Hanako bursted out laughing and Sakuragi screamed, "What is so funny?"  
  
"You. It sounds as if you are having a crush on him."  
  
"Iie! It doesn't."  
  
"Yes, it does."  
  
"Doesn't!" Sakuragi stucked out his tongue at his sister and made a face.  
  
"Does too!" Hanako retaliated and stuck out her own tongue.  
  
Then both of them started laughing at how childish they had being.  
  
"Okay... get back to the topic. Well... I think you should give Rukawa a chance, or maybe Sendoh. What do you think of him?"  
  
"I don't know... I mean I had never thought of him. But that's out of the point. I mean it doesn't matter what I think of them, what matters is that we are all guys!"  
  
"That's your concern? Well, let me ask you. What is love? Does gender really matter when it comes to love? Is there really a rule in love that says that we must love someone from opposite gender?" Hanako asked.  
  
"..." Sakuragi did not know how to answer.  
  
"It's late, I think you better go to sleep now. Oh ya, beside thinking about what is love and deciding whether you are accepting a guy's love, you have to decide who you are going to be with too. Rukawa or Sendoh? I know it's pretty hard as both of them are really charming. But I bet you're choosing Rukawa, ne?" Hanako stretched and stood up.  
  
"O-ONEESAN!" Sakuragi blushed.  
  
"Hoho... well, I'm really tired so I'm leaving the dishes to you." Stifling a yawn, Hanako started to climb the stairs, leaving a scowling and blushing (the same shade as his hair) Sakuragi at the table.  
  
**You make me wanna call you in the middle of the night.  
  
You make me wanna hold you till the morning light.  
  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall.  
  
You make me wanna surrender my soul.  
  
I know this is a feeling that I just can't fight.  
  
You're the first and last thing on my mind.  
  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall.  
  
You make me wanna surrender my soul.  
**  
[Next day, SHOHOKU HIGH SCHOOL]  
  
Not having any sleep the previous night, Sakuragi was dozing off during lessons. The sensei felt like throwing chalk at the snoring red head but e knew better than to disturb a sleeping dragon. As for Sakuragi, he did not care whether the sensei was giving him murderous stare or was plotting to kill him. He was just happy as he had finally made a decision after a long sleepless night.  
  
Finally, it was basketball practice and Sakuragi entered the court, whistling. And so the practice started and ended normally, well, at least it was normal for the Shohoku basketball team. Throughout the whole practice, Rukawa was trying hard not feel nervous whenever that red-haired do'aho was near him or talking to him. But he was dying to know what was that red head thinking, especially now that he had confessed.  
  
But that stupid fool was behaving as if nothing had happened.  
  
'Maybe he was hoping that nothing had happened.' Rukawa thought bitterly. 'Maybe...' His thought was interrupted when he felt someone close to him.  
  
"Meet at the playground after practice." Sakuragi whispered. And without warning, he shouted (hoping that no one had notice him whispering to that kitsune) in his loud voice, "Haha... I'm the tensai and you stupid kitsune can never beat me!" With that, he went off to practice at the other side of the court.  
  
Wincing at the ringing at his ear, Ruakwa fought to kept a straight face. But inside, butterflies were fluttering and his heart was threatening to burst with joy.  
  
**I'll take you home real quick  
  
And sit you down on the couch  
  
Pour some Dom Perignon and hit the lights out.  
  
Baby we can make sweet love.  
  
Then we'll take it nice and slow.  
  
I'm gonna touch you like you've never know before  
  
We're gonna make love all night.  
  
**[After Practice]  
  
At super fast speed, Rukawa changed out of his practice clothes and rushed to the playground. Sakuragi was already sitting on a swing and eating something when finally Rukawa arrived after getting lost three times because of his anticipation of what was going to happen later. After popping all of the rest of the food into his mouth, the red-head made a face at the celery present in the food and Rukawa almost melted at such a kawaii sight.  
  
"Kitsune!" Sakuragi finally noticed Rukawa. Rukawa quickly stopped staring and prayed that he was not blushing too hard and sat down on a swing beside the red-head.  
  
"Stupid kitsune. All because of you, I did not manage to sleep at all last night!" scowled Sakuragi.  
  
Oh no! He's gonna hate me more now! Rukawa groaned inwards _(Akiko: Kaede- kun... not everyone likes to sleep as much as you do... writer shuts up again upon receiving a stare from a certain fox-eyed boy)._  
  
"Okay... about yesterday..." Sakuragi took a deep breath, he needed to get this out as quickly as possible or else he knew he was never going to do it.  
  
"Hana-kun!" a certain spiky-haired boy called and walked towards him. "Aa. Kaede-kun. You are here too."  
  
'Who is he to call my do'aho Hana-kun?' Rukawa thought angrily.  
  
'Who is he to call my kitsune Kaede-kun?' Sakuragi stared at Sendoh.  
  
Oblivious to the expression on both boys, Sendoh continued to talk.  
  
"Hana-kun, can I speak to you about yesterday in private?"  
  
'What yesterday? What happened yesterday?' Rukawa frowned.  
  
"Ya, I want to talk to you about it too. Kitsune, I'll talk to you later, okay? At Danny's?" Sakuragi suggested and Rukawa could only nod and jumped onto his bicycle to ride to Danny's, but not without giving Sendoh, who gave him a grin, a frown.  
  
"So what about yesterday?" Sendoh wanted to know.  
  
"Sendoh... you are a great guy and I like you a lot but... but someone else came to me first and I ... I thought through it last night and I realise that I had fallen in love with him for quite a while. Sorry, Sendoh."  
  
Sakuragi blushed and turned his head away so that Sendoh could not see his red face.  
  
'Hm... it's the first time I had seen him blush like that... But it's not for me...'  
  
"It's Kaede-kun, isn't it? Sigh... he always gets what he wants. Well... I'm not backing away just because you choose to be with him. Anyway, just remember that I'll always be there for you. If you need me, I'll be there, always." Sendoh leaned forward and kissed Sakuragi on his forehead. When he drew back, he had on his usual casual smile but Sakuragi could see the sadness in his eyes. He felt bad for making Sendoh sad but he knew he must do it.  
  
"I think you better go to Danny's, don't want keep Kaede-kun waiting for too long, do you? Ja." With that, Sendoh walked always with that smile still on, but in his heart, he was almost to tears. _(Akiko: sorry, Akira- kun. But I am sure Koshino-kun will make you feel better, ne?)  
_  
**You make me wanna call you in the middle of the night.  
  
You make me wanna hold you till the morning light.  
  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall.  
  
You make me wanna surrender my soul.  
  
I know this is a feeling that I just can't fight.  
  
You're the first and last thing on my mind.  
  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall.  
  
You make me wanna surrender my soul.  
**  
[DANNY'S]  
  
Entering the small restaurant, Rukawa chose a table right at the back and sat down. He wondered what Sendoh and that do'aho was talking about right now. He was still jealous that Sendoh had called his do'aho "Hana-kun" and that stupid da'aho had allowed that. A few minutes later the red head arrived. Both orderd a drink each. Sitting across Rukawa, with their knees touching was making Sakuragi nervous, so they sat in silence. Sakuragi could sense Rukawa's blue eyes on him and he felt heat rising on his face.  
  
'Kawaii. He looks so cute when he's blushing.' Rukawa could not help but stared at the guy he had wanted so much.  
  
"Er... kitsune... about yesterday. Well, I sorted out my feelings and I want to say that..." Sakurgai swallowed hard.  
  
Rukawa's heart was thumping so hard that it hurts. Finally... finally he was going to know if his dream will be a reality or just a fantasy.  
  
"Argh! You stupid kitsune! You are always bugging me, bugging me so much that I keep thinking of you and couldn't get you out of my mind. Initially I thought of beating you one-on-one..." Sakuragi took a big gulp from his glass of lemon juice but it was too sour and caused him to start coughing.  
  
"Do'aho." Rukawa commented but he personally thought that the red head looked cute.  
  
"Temme! You stupid kitsune, don't you insult the tensai." Sakuragi banged the table with his fist, causing almost half of what's left in his and Rukawa's glass to spill. "Anyway, I have not erm... finished.  
  
As I was saying, I only thought of beating you at first. But when I thought through all my feelings last night, I realise... I realise that recently not only was I thinking of beating you... I was thinking of how you look... I was thinking about how you talk... wonder about how you'll feel under my touch... thinking of your every move. Then... I realise that I... I do not hate you... I... actually... I like you."

'There! I got it out.' Blushing so hard that his face was the same shade as his hair, Sakuragi was careful not to make eye contacts with the fox-eyed boy opposite him.  
  
Rukawa knew that Sakuragi was nervous as the red head was suddenly so interested in the table cloth that he was staring at it as if he was trying to bore a hole through it.  
  
"Arigatou. Thank you for accepting me." Rukawa said simply in his voice that was so gentle and soft that it caused the red head to look at him. Sakuragi was surprised to see a smile, small as it was, but a genuine smile nontheless, on the usual expressionless face. The red head was dazzled by the smile that he stared at it and felt as if he was in paradise.  
  
"Let me walk you home." Rukawa's voice snapped Sakuragi out of his stare.  
  
Silent filled the air around them, there was only the sound of Rukawa's bicycle being wheeled, as the duo walked in the dimly-lit streets and too soon, they found themselves at the door of Sakuragi's residence.  
  
"Well, I'm home... nitez." Sakuragi turned around to face Rukawa and they just stood there staring at each other.  
  
Then... at the same time, both leaned forward and kissed each other on the lips. Gentlely at first, but it turned more passionate as each crushed their lips together, as if trying to melt into each other's arms to become one. With gentle probing of Rukawa's tongue on his lips, Sakuragi slowly opened his mouth and let Rukawa's passionate tongue explore his cavity and entwined with his own wondering tongue. Finally, the two broke apart, panting hard.  
  
"Hana-kun... ai... shiteru." Rukawa whispered near the red head's ear. With that, he jumped onto his bike and cycled into the dark night.  
  
"Ai shiteru." Sakuragi whispered to the disappearing view of his new koibito.  
  
Owari   
  
Akiko: Ha! Finally done! Yeah! It's longer, much longer, than I had intended. So... how do you guys like it? I mean I know it's like Ritz's Sakura Fever, but hey! I'm a first-timer, what can you expect?  
  
Sakuragi: Hey you should write more about how brilliant the tensai was and how he managed to beat Rukawa into a pulp instead of just running away after being assaulted in the court by a certain hentai fox. narrows his eyes  
  
Rukawa: Do'aho, how could I have let you beat me?  
  
Sendoh: Well... generally not bad. But when will you write a SenKosh fic? I want it to have parts where Koshino will show a bit of flesh.  
  
Koshino: Sendoh, will you stop being so hentai?!!  
  
Sendoh: How could I when such a beautiful angel is in front of me?  
  
Koshino: But I am already showing flesh... see my arms... Hmmph... (Sendoh sealed Koshino's lips with his own before Koshino could say anything, all the others face-vaulted ")  
  
Mitsui: Erm... how come Kogure got to do duty with Sakuragi. He should do it with me so that we could spend some quality time together.  
  
Akiko: Erm...  
  
Kogure: Don't listen to him, Akiko-san. You know what will happen if you put me and him together in an empty court.  
  
Mitsui: Akiko-san... maybe you can write something about Kogure and I at the Hawaii beach and both of us are sunbathing and then...  
  
Kogure: No!  
  
Rukawa: I want you to write a fic whereby the do'aho will do everything according to my will...  
  
Sakuragi: No, I want him to be at my will...  
  
Sendoh: I still want to see a bit of Koshino's body...  
  
Koshino: I want to have a fic where Sendoh is not a hentai...  
  
(All six taller guys cornered the writer)  
  
Akiko: (looking around anxiously) Aa. Guys, look! Over there points to the right! I see one whole bunch of SD fangirls heading this way. i heard that they are out hunting for some SD characters to glomp...  
  
All six: Where? Where? looking around  
  
(Meanwhile, our writer sneaks off before they suffocate her with all their requests... ;;)


End file.
